Obesity is a chronic disease and a major health concern in modern society. According to the Centers for Disease Control (CDC), the United States is in the midst of an epidemic of obesity. In the U.S., about 65% of adults are overweight, 30% of adults are obese, with more than 5 million adults classified as morbidly obese. Ten million more are near that mark and may be at risk for obesity-related health problems. The problem is increasing; obesity in children and adolescents increased two-fold in the last two decades.
Existing therapies for obesity include standard diets and exercise, very low calorie diets, behavioral therapy, pharmacotherapy involving appetite suppressants, thermogenic drugs, food absorption inhibitors, mechanical devices such as jaw wiring, waist cords and balloons, and surgery. However, these existing therapies are not very effective. Adherence to energy restriction diets is problematic and generally unsuccessful and medical therapies have only modest efficacy for long-term weight management. In most cases, toxicity and side effects have hampered the development of potential weight loss drug candidates. Metabolic syndrome (Sutherland, et al., Metabolic Syndrome and Related Disorders 2:82-104 (2004); Esposito, et al., Nutr. Metab. Cardiovasc. Dis. 14:228-232 (2004)), relates to obesity and is characterized by a group of metabolic risk factors including: 1) abdominal obesity (excessive fat tissue in and around the abdomen); 2) atherogenic dyslipidemia (high triglycerides; low HDL cholesterol and high LDL cholesterol); 3) elevated blood pressure; 4) insulin resistance or glucose intolerance; 5) a prothrombotic state (e.g., high fibrinogen or plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 in the blood); and 6) a proinflammatory state (e.g., elevated CRP in the blood). Metabolic syndrome has become increasingly common in developed countries and is closely associated with risk of coronary heart disease (Malik, et al., Circulation 110:1245-1250 (2004); Irabarren, et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 48:1800-1807 (2006)).
Cardiometabolic syndrome includes obesity-related metabolic disorders and atherosclerosis. Cardiometabolic disorders also promote arterial and valvular calcification which may lead to devastating clinical complications: acute myocardial infarction and aortic stenosis. In addition, diabetes causes chronic kidney disease that also leads to cardiovascular ectopic calcification and acute myocardial infarction. Collectively, several major components of the cardiometabolic syndrome, developed via interrelated mechanisms, enhance each other through local or systemic inflammation. Further, lack of patient adherence to prescribed medications poses a tremendous challenge to the global healthcare community. In the US alone, avoidable medical spending was estimated at $300 billion in 2009. With blockbuster expires, drying pipelines and increasing cost-containment by payers, bridging the adherence gap is a “must do” for pharmaceutical companies.
Accordingly, new compounds and methods for causing, inducing and/or increasing weight loss and treating obesity and metabolic syndrome are needed. The present invention addresses these needs.